1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a golf training apparatus, and in particular, to a movable golf coach box.
2. Related Art
Currently, a well-known golf training system is formed by a square platform and a fixed operating box connected to each other, the platform producing a slope under a hydraulic pressure function. The system has the disadvantages of a relatively large volume and non-mobility. In particular, it cannot be placed on a grass sod for use, and the adopted alternating current (AC) electricity and the hydraulic pressure go against safety and environmental protection. Only an up-slope, a down-slope, a left-slope, and a right-slope are provided without a device for simulating a swing plane. A training condition for a special golf lie is not essentially provided. Currently, another well-known golf training system is a circular iron hoop formed by a metal tube and connected to a ground fixation footboard via two support poles, a metal rolling rod being used for simulating a swing action on the iron hoop. The system has the disadvantages that a golf club cannot be used on the iron hoop for batting training because the club may be damaged, a batting effect cannot be sensed by using the rolling rod, and a golf swing arc is not a perfect circle.